Pick A Bow
by Soul Of Manga
Summary: Sakura has made up random Christmas gifts for her teammates. All the gifts they can choose from the gifts that have bows on them. Kakashi, however, seems to want to bend the rules. KakaXSaku! Suggestive Lemon Themes Within! ONESHOT!


"So, we can only pick from the gifts with a bow on them, right?" Naruto asked, looking over the gifts under the Christmas tree.

"Yeah, just pick something with a bow on it," Sakura said, gesturing to the gifts, all the presents Sakura had made without a bow on them were for her family.

Naruto and Sasuke both went to the tree. Naruto picked up a cylinder looking package that he hoped was a cup of ramen. Sasuke just grabbed a random gift and plopped down on Sakura's sofa and started to open it. Kakashi just stood where he was, he knew what he wanted, but it wasn't something he couldn't ever have.

"Kakashi-kun?" Sakura said, looking at him.

Kakashi stared at her, _Kakashi-kun?_

"Kakashi-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked moving closer to him.

Kakashi shook his head, _of course Kakashi-kun, he wasn't her sensei anymore, and it'd been that way for awhile, now._

"Kakashi-kun!?" Sakura exclaimed, a little frantically.

"Uh, sorry, Sakura-chan," Kakashi said, smiling at her, "I'm fine, sorry to worry you."

Sakura sighed in relief, and then returned Kakashi's smile, "Well, then, go and pick out a present with a bow."

Sakura turned to join Sasuke, and Naruto, and as she did so Kakashi saw something that gave him a confessing idea.

"Okay guys, now let me pick one!" Sakura said as she approached the boys, but suddenly stopped when she felt a pull on her hair, "AHHH!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked over as Sakura turned to see who pulled her hair, even though there was only one person it could have been.

"KAKASHI!" Sakura shouted, "That hurt, you know!"

"Sorry, but you said to pick something with a bow on it," Kakashi said; Sasuke chuckled slightly, and Naruto burst out into a fit of the giggles, but Kakashi looked at Sakura quite seriously.

"What?" Sakura asked, "But I don't--"

Kakashi tugged lightly on the pretty bow Sakura had tied into her hair, and Sakura stared at the little tail that Kakashi was holding of it. Sakura than looked at Kakashi and tried to figure out if he was getting at what she thought he was getting at.

"Kakashi-kun," Sakura said in a low voice, with a quick glance at Naruto and Sasuke, who had both gone completely silent, and watched the two before them with intrigued eyes, "You...um...can't pick me."

"Can't I?" Kakashi asked, and Sakura's heart twanged when he look genuinely hurt by her words.

"Why...would you?" Sakura mumbled quietly.

Kakashi leaned down and placed his masked lips to the tail of her bow's ribbon, and whispered, "Because I love you."

There was crash heard but neither Sakura, nor Kakashi, cared. Kakashi kept his lips to the ribbon, and his one visible eye on the girl of his dreams before him.

Sakura was simply shocked, she didn't know what to say, she had liked her sensei for a long time now, but to have him actually return her affection, and before she admits her affection to him. The only one that knew anything about her attraction to her sensei was Naruto, who forced it out of her one day when she had become _very_ drunk.

Sakura was about to say something, but was cut off by someone slapping Kakashi in the middle of the forehead.

"There you go, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered as he lunged back over her sofa and grabbed popcorn out of the bowl on the table next to it.

Sakura stared at Kakashi, and giggled, while Kakashi looked dumbfounded. He forgot everything, though, when Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face against his neck.

"You pick me, and I pick you," Sakura giggled.

Kakashi was confused until he ran a hand along his forehead, and found that Naruto had slapped a bow on it. Kakashi looked at Naruto, and Naruto grinned and gave his former teacher a thumbs-up. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, who seemed to be trying to figure out what he thought about his former teacher, and his former fan girl getting together.

Finally, Sasuke just turned with a shrug, and Kakashi smiled, and raised an eyebrow at Naruto who took his sweet time figuring out what Kakashi meant by it. Naruto shivered with a quiet 'eew' and turned away from the two like Sasuke had.

Kakashi pulled back from Sakura, ripped his headband off his head, now seeing her with both of his eyes, his steely black one, and his crimson red sharingan one. He then touched his mask, but that's when Sakura stopped him, she smirked at him, and she pulled his hand away from his mask.

Sakura put her hands to Kakashi mask, and gently tucked her fingers under the material. Sakura had wondered what that mask hid for all her youth years. Now, that she was going to get to see it, she was going to reveal it herself! Sakura is a quick motion slipped the mask down to Kakashi's neck, and her eyes lit up as she gazed upon his handsome face.

Sakura was about to comment on Kakashi's face when he planted his lips on hers, and she was lost. Sakura moaned subconsciously, and she didn't even hear the "GROSS!" response to that moan from Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi chuckled into Sakura's lips, and Sakura suddenly felt very light, as a poof of smoke changed their location to a simple looking flat.

Sakura looked around and raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, "If anything happens to my apartment while I'm gone I'm holding you personally responsible, Kakashi Hatake!"

Kakashi smirked, as he walked towards her, stripping himself as he did so, "Don't worry, Naruto and Sasuke are there."

"Exactly," Sakura said, as she backed up into a wall behind her, "Kakashi..."

Kakashi suddenly stopped mid-strip, and he suddenly looked at her, he then continued approaching her, but didn't strip any farther, "Sakura."

Sakura looked at him, and worried if she had done something wrong.

Kakashi lifted a hand to her cheek, and looked at her, "You can say 'no', you know that, right?"

Sakura couldn't believe it, he was so careful with her feelings, she smiled at him, and hugged his bare chest, "Yes, but I don't want to, all I want is for you to promise me, that this isn't it. Promise me I'm not one of your one-night stands. Promise me Kakashi, promise you'll be here in the morning. Promise me, that I won't be in a bed alone, when I wake up."

Kakashi stroked Sakura's cheek, how could she even think that he'd do that to her, "I promise you, Sakura. I promise you, I'll love you in the morning, and for so many more mornings after that. I'll love you Sakura, until the day I die."

Sakura looked at Kakashi, and joyful tears filled her emerald eyes, "Thank you, Kakashi, than please take me."

Kakashi took that moment to bring his lips to Sakura's once more, in a heated kiss that was tender, yet full of passion. Kakashi's hands cupped Sakura's face gently, and then ran through her pretty pink hair. Slowly, and carefully, Kakashi let his hands fall to Sakura's shoulders, where they played with the collar of her blouse.

Sakura took a deep breath as she felt the presence of Kakashi's hands at the top of her shirt, she felt his slight hesitation, and whisper softly to him, "Take me, Kakashi. Take me completely."

Kakashi undid the buttons of Sakura's blouse, and pulled it off of her. He gently worked off Sakura's bra, and he let it slid down to the ground.

It was, now, morning, and Sakura was still asleep under the soft covers of Kakashi's bed. She turned and twisted, and her eyes opened to the sunlit room. Sakura suddenly remembered all of what had happened the night before, and she sat bolt upright, and looked to her sides; no Kakashi.

Sakura could've cried, and she did, she bolted from the bed, and without bothering to dress her naked body, she ran from the room, and shouted, "KAKASHI! KAKASHI!"

Sakura skidded to a halt as a door, halfway down the hall, opened, and Kakashi walked out, looking alarmed.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, but stopped talking when Sakura threw her arms around his middle, and cried into his chest.

"I…thought...you were going to break your promise to me..." Sakura cried.

Kakashi smiled, "I won't Sakura, but my bladder insists on being emptied at the crack of dawn each morning."

Sakura looked up at Kakashi, who was smiling in a joking manner at her, she thought for a moment that she was going to start crying again, but, instead, she just smiled, and whispered as she hugged him tightly, "As long as you don't try to use the bathroom at Ino's, or one halfway across the globe, each morning, then…I'll be okay."

Kakashi smiled, and hugged Sakura tightly, chuckling as he said, "I promise, my sweet Sakura, I won't."


End file.
